Buffy in Wonderland
by LiangLan
Summary: In the showdown with Glory, Buffy gets mind sucked. While in a psych ward, Buffy ends up falling into Wonderland. She becomes the new Alice, and with the help of the White Knight  Xander  and the Mach Hare  Spike  she has to save Wonderland. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A Mad Labyrinth

Buffy in Wonderland

_In the final battle with Glory, Buffy is mind-sucked. Spike saves Dawn from the tower, and the portal never opens. After Glory mind sucks Buffy, she turns briefly back into Ben and Giles kills him. The gang tries to take care of her, but have to send her to the hospital. _

Chapter One: A Mad Labyrinth

"But I don't wish to be among mad people, Alice told the Cat," Willow stopped abruptly, a flurry of emotion playing across her face. She but her lip, stealing a glance at Buffy. The blond girl simply stared off into space.

"I think that's enough reading for today, eh Buff?" Xander smiled nervously. Buffy didn't say anything, just continued to look past Willow across the lawn of the hospital's back garden. There was a long moment of silence between the three of them. Xander was sitting on the bench next to Buffy, Willow was across from her, shoving a copy of Alice in Wonderland back into her book-bag. "Guess what Buff? I got that promotion yesterday! I'm the foreman of the site now!" Xander gently swung his arm around the silent Slayer, pulling her in gently. "Imagine that, huh? They're puttin' the Zeppo in charge!" He smirked and puffed up his chest, but his humor didn't reach his eyes.

Willow reached out and placed her hand on Buffy's, "Dawn's going pretty good, Buffy," she said meeting the vacant gaze. Hearing her sister's name made the fingers beneath Willow's twitch ever so slightly, and Buffy blinked.

"Dawn, dusk, sunset… darkness," Buffy mumbled and shivered. Willow's breath caught and Xander held his friend tighter. Both of them exchanged quick glances.

Willow swallowed, "Don't worry Buffy, we're all taking care of her. Even… even Spike is helping!" she finished earnestly.

"Yeah, he… he helps her with that hard English homework and," his voice drops a little, "keeps the baddies under control."

There was another long moment of silence. Willow did her best to not cry, squeezing her friend's hand. Xander gritted his teeth and felt a quick surge of anger at what had happened to Buffy and that he couldn't do anything more helpful for her. "Don't worry, Buff," he said with a tight voice, "we'll get you outta here. G-man's hittin' the books, looking for a way to… get you back!" Willow nodded earnestly.

"Back? Backwards, forwards, up down, left, right!" Buffy shivered again; "It's a maze, a mad labyrinth!" she cried out, her eyes going wide. Willow was instantly at her side, and Xander pulled her closer. Buffy's eyes closed, and when they opened again, they were vacant once more. She only murmured, "The Beast, the Beast…"

Her outcry had caught one of the nurse's attention, and she came scurrying over, to the three huddled together, "I think that's enough for today, Mr. Harris, Ms. Rosenburg. I think Ms. Summers could use some rest," the nurse began pulling Buffy towards a wheel chair.

"R-right," Xander stood and stopped his shaking and tried to keep his heart together, and put on his best smile, "You rest up Buffy, I'll bring some Twinkies on Saturday!"

Willow grabbed her book-bag, slung it over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll bring Dawn by then too, she's really excited!" Buffy was gone again though, and the nurse quietly took her back inside. The two friends watched for a long moment.

"We'll get her back," Xander said softly, his head lowered.

"We will," Willow nodded. She took a deep breath, and put on her patent Resolve Face, "we will, no matter what it takes!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Abandoned Prince

Chapter Two: The Abandoned Prince

Spike took a long pull on his cigarette, held in the unneeded breath, and slowly let out the smoke. He watched it unfurl and disappear into the night air. He let the fag drop from his fingers, he stomped it out. His hands found his pockets, and he talked across the dark lawn of the hospital, slipping in through a window.

He found Buffy's room, and quietly let himself in. In the back of his mind he again questioned why he was here. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms. He told himself he didn't care about the Slayer, he was here because of Niblet. The memory of her in his crypt came back to him, her shaky voice in his ears, "I'm tired of them treating me like a child! They tip toe around me, trying to hide the truth from me." A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked right at Spike, "You're the only one, Spike, who's honest. Please, tell me if she's getting any better!"

Spike sighed and rubbed his forehead. Dawn had said he would know, after spending nearly a century and a half with Drusilla. He couldn't argue with that, he was probably the resident expert on crazy people. He stalked across the small room and sat in the chair next to Buffy's bed. He sniffed, she was in a drug induced sleep. He wondered what they used to knock out a Slayer.

"Slayer," he said softly, reaching hesitantly for her shoulder. He shook her gently, "Slayer." He waited a few moments, then Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling. "You there, Slayer?" Slowly, she shifted her gaze in his direction, but didn't seem to see him. "The… the Bit's worried about ya, yeah? Said I'd stop by, see how ya were doin' here in the loony bin," he said quietly.

Buffy stared at him, seemingly without recognition. She shifted slightly, her gaze meeting his, "The abandoned Prince, shunned by the Dark Princess. Too good for her, so not good enough," he voice dropped, "we're all mad here." Her gaze slipped off his shocked face and back to the ceiling,

For a brief moment, Spike was lost for words. He slowly withdrew his hand from her shoulder. He felt a shiver claw down his spine. "Ta, pet, that we are," he felt the whole left by Dru open a little wider at the Slayers words, but he shoved it away, "Been following any White Rabbits?"

A long moment passed. Spike watches her, her eyes glaze over, "the Beast… the Beast," she murmurs, and he smells her sudden fear. Without thinking, he reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"Hush, pet. The Beast is gone. Ol' Watcher did away with that Ben. That Hell-bitch is gone," he gently cupped her cheek, "remember?" Buffy vacantly stared at him. Spike heard footsteps down the next hallway and swore, "Slayer, be strong. The Bit needs ya," and he pulled away, disappearing out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: Following A White Rabbit

**_Feedback is always welcome, I'd love to hear what you all think! R & R please 3_**

Chapter Three: Following A White Rabbit

Hours passed and Buffy slipped in and out of sleep. She wasn't really aware of the passage of time. However, as she began to drift back asleep, a small scratching sound came from the other side of her door. She didn't react; the drugs made her sluggish. When a soft shuffling sound came to her ears, though, she slightly turned her head towards it.

She listened for a little bit, but it was so hard to focus. She felt so empty. When it became too hard to listen, her eyes closed. But then she heard the shuffling again, and felt something on the bed with her. She willed her eyes open again, but it was very dark. Whatever was on the bed landed on her lap. Buffy slowly lifted herself to her elbows and did her best to focus.

A white rabbit was sitting there, ears and nose twitching. Buffy blinked. The rabbit blinked back. She shifted up a little more, and her eyes focused a little more. The rabbit mirrored the motion, lifting up its front paws and sitting back on its hind legs. It twitched its whiskers and looked like it was contemplating her.

The rabbit cocked its head and then nodded. Buffy's eyes went a little wider as it leapt off the bed and looked back to her. She slowly shifted her body, let her legs limply fall from under the blanket. The rabbit hopped across the small room and slipped out the cracked door. Shaking slightly, Buffy reached for the door and followed.

Buffy continued following the rabbit down the hallways of the hospital and to a cracked window. The rabbit pushed against the window, and it gave way. Buffy followed.

The rabbit lead her across the hospital's lawn and to the edge of the woods behind the building. Here the rabbit made a 'wait here' gesture. It stood on its hind legs again and something that looked like a pocket watch appeared in its paw. Buffy just blinked. The rabbit fussed with the object, and it began making a ticking noise.

The rabbit looked up at Buffy, tilting its head, and placed the ticking watch on the ground. It motioned for her to come closer, and she took a couple steps closer. The rabbit nodded once, and stomped down on the watch with a hind leg. Buffy heard a loud cracking noise, and then she felt an echoing silence.

Tick. Tick. TICK. Each tick was a little louder, until it filled Buffy's ears, head, and body. The rabbit watched her, and winked. "Time's up Alice," it said. She felt the ground give way and she was falling, falling… falling…


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

Chapter Four: Awake

Beffy felt warm. It had been awhile since she felt this sensation, even out under the SoCal sun. She heard the sound of crickets and felt a dusty breeze. She opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurry so she tried to blink it clear. She was on her back starring up towards a reddish-orange sky. Buffy continued to blink, feeling her vision must still be off. The sky remained red-orange, and she groaned as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Looking around, she found herself in a forest clearing. At least, that's what she supposed it kind of looked like. The trees were twisted and knotted, sprouting strange shaped leaves. Large mushrooms grew here and there, acidic colored. At least the grass was green.

Buffy got to her feet, her body stiff. Glancing down, her eyes went a little wide. She was wearing something that looked vaguely kike her hospital gown, but nicer; a blue calf-length dress and some lace-up black boots. "W-what the…" she gingerly touched the dress, feeling and grasping the blue material.

Her acing mind came to a halt when she heard something beyond the trees. She looked up. Scanning the tree line, she didn't see anything; but she slipped into a defensive stance instinctively. She perked her ears. A horse?

Buffy waited and watched as a dark figure on horse-back came into the clearing. It stopped at the edge of the trees. The horse was black and very large, with glowing red eyes. The armored figure wore a helmet, but she could tell it was regarding her. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

After a long moment, the figure dismounted with a warrior's grace. His armor was mostly dark red with black accents. The standard on hi shield bore a red heart impaled by a black sword.

The figure took a few strides closer towards Buffy, and she barked, "Hey buddy, get lost on the way to the Ren-Fest?" The figure stopped. He reached up and pulled away his helmet, and Buffy gasped. "A-angel?"

Angel's dark eyes looked her over, his brows furrowing, a slight scowl of confusion on his face. "I am called Angel, yes, but I can assure you, lass, I am not lost. It appears that you are the one lost, milady."

Buffy took a step back, confusion obvious on her face, "Angel? What's going on, where are we?"

"This is the Forest of Oxnard, north of the Red Queen's capital, Sunnydale," he told her, his scowl never lifting, "Are you not from around her, lass?"

Buffy blinked and took another step back, "Angel, you don't recognize me? Its me, Buffy! I-I was in the hospital…" she shook her head. What was happening? She felt emptiness threaten her mind again.

"I think, lass, that you should come with me," he firmly grasped her wrist and began pulling her towards the horse.

"You call yourself a Knight, Angel? I thought you had at least enough honor to know better then to go dragging of girls," an angry, but familiar voice called out from the clearing behind her.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder, and gaped, "Xander?"


	5. Chapter 5: Enter, The White Knight

Chapter Five: Enter, The White Knight

Buffy felt the grip on her wrist tighten, and glanced back up at Angel to see annoyance in his scowl. "If it isn't the White Knight, Sir Harris," he said 'sir' like it was a sad excuse of an attempted joke.

Buffy watched wide-eyed as Xander walked into the clearing. He was wearing some sort of armor as well, but it was more of a conglomeration of chain mail and worn leather. The armor was dirty and worn, but at one point in time it had probably been white. His hair was shoulder length and tied back, but it was definitely Xander.

He stopped just a few paces away and crossed his arms over his chest. His brown eyes were determined and hard, "Let he go, Red Knight, and go back to where you came from," meeting Angel's dark gaze.

"Yer out of your league, boy," he glared down at Xander, "I've more of a right to be here than ye do," but his grip loosened. Buffy pulled back. "Ye've been banished, boy," his Irish accent thick as he advanced a step closer to Xander.

Xander held his ground and reached to his hip with a deliberate motion. Buffy saw him draw a sword from a rough looking scabbard, but the sword didn't look right…

Angel snorted, "What are ye gonna do with a wooden sword, Harris?"

Xander balanced the sword over his shoulder and without missing a beat, replied; "Give you a mighty big splinter through that pit where your heart should be. It'll go well with the stick up your ass," he smirked.

Angel snarled and his game face slipped out, "You dare, boy!"

Buffy took this opportunity to speak up, "Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on, but enough with the testosterone! I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what is going on!"

The two continued to stare at each other down another moment, but Angel's human visage came back. "You're not worth the effort of cleaning my sword, Harris," he turned and marched back to his waiting horse. Buffy and Xander waited until they couldn't here hoof beats.

Xander returned his sword to scabbard and sigh deeply. "Damn," and turned toward Buffy, "Sorry about that, Knights don't normally act like that, but things haven't been normal for a long time," he suddenly looked very tired. "Anyway," he offered his hand, "I'm Alexander, but my friends call me Xander," he flashed a smile.

Buffy shook his hand, "Xander, I—" ah well, just roll with it, "I'm Buffy," offering a smile of her own. "So… where the hell are we?"


End file.
